Time's End
by cloudLESSnights
Summary: M/M, Kuro/Aomi: Kuroko broke up with Aomine for his new light, Kagami. But was it the right choice?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was writing this fanfic based off the this picture I came across (link on my profile!)**

* * *

Aomine sat in the middle of the basketball court. His hand laced with his former shadow, Kuroko. Kuroko had his eyes closed, sleeping. Aomine sighed and leaned back on his free hand.

"We have to go shower, Aomine-kun."

"You can't shower in your sleep, dumbass."

Kuroko looked up at the dark-haired teen. "I already woke up, but you were holding my hand so tight I didn't want to get up."

Aomine let go. "Oh. Sorry, Tetsu."

Kuroko got up and held out a hand. Aomine pulled himself up. They walked to the locker room.

Once inside, Aomine went straight to stripping off his shirt and shorts. Kuroko didn't even move from his spot next to the door. The blue eyes watched the black shirt slip smoothly off Aomine, exposing his ripped torso. It also watched the basketball shorts get pulled down, showing the long tanned legs.

"You're not showering Tetsu?"

"Huh? What? Yes, I am."

Aomine moved closer to the still blue-head. "Or maybe you want me to help you take off your clothes?"

_Dear god_, Kuroko thought. The calloused hands reached for his sweat-soaked shirt and pulled it over his head.

"I thought you were already old enough to take off your clothes, Tetsu."

Kuroki looked at Aomine, his eyes showing no emotion. "Please don't tease me, Aomine-kun."

Aomine smirked, reaching for the waistband of Kuroko's shorts. He hooked his fingers under it and started pulling it down inch-by-inch. Bit by bit, Aomine could see more of Tetsu's boxers. He felt the urge to make Kuroko bend over and spread his ass open for Aomine to bury his cock in. But he couldn't. It was unmannerly.

"Wait, Aomine-kun." Kuroko held Aomine's arm.

"Why?" Aomine asked, irritated.

Kuroko bit his lip and sighed. He pulled his shorts back up and looked at Aomine directly in his eyes. "I am breaking up with you."

Aomine's jaw dropped. _What the hell did Tetsu say? _They were breaking up?

"What are you talking about, Tetsu?"

"We're over."

"I know, but why?"

"You should already know why."

"It's because of that red-head. Kagami."

Kuroko picked up his shirt. "I'm sorry."

Aomine waved off the blue head. Kuroko did a small bow and walked out.

Aomine knew this was bound to happen the day he first met Tetsu's new light. He was prepared to let Tetsu go, wasn't he? He wasn't.

The tanned teen bent over, shoulders shaking. He didn't know if he was laughing or crying. But something wet was definitely falling from his eyes and some strange laughter coming from his mouth. Aomine didn't remember the last time he cried. He knew it wasn't over something pathetic thing like a break-up.

Every tear that fell was a piece of his dignity and sanity gone. He was slowly losing himself. Here Aomine was, siting alone on a locker bench crying and laughing at the same time; his emotions torn from which was which. He won't be tasting vanilla lips, feeling the soft skin under his fingers, or wake up with bright blue hair in his face. Aomine gave quick laugh at a far away memory that only happened recently. Him and Kuroko were siting together. Kuroko was forcing Aomine to drink a vanilla shake, when Aomine insisted it was okay.

Another stream of tears fell at that mental sight. "Get your fucking self together Daiki." Aomine rubbed harshly at his wet eyes.

* * *

Aomine rolled over and draped his arm over the other side of the bed, expecting a snoring blue-head. _Shit, _Aomine thought. He laid flat on his back, staring at the white ceiling. He felt like a part of him literally got chopped off. And it was not replaceable. Nothing could stitch it back on, no operation, no amount of money in the world.

He sat up, slouching. School. He had to go to school. School would make him move on.

Aomine quickly changed and grabbed a handful of energy bars. He slung a duffel bag over his shoulder and left.

He passed Kuroko and Kagami on his way. The two held hands and smiling. Aomine's heart froze and restricted so tightly. He couldn't breathe. Where did the air go?

Aomine was in pain, but he walked past them. Ignoring was the only option. He could only let Kuroko be with Kagami in peace. He shouldn't disturb.

"Are you okay, Aomine-kun?"

Kuroko's bright blue eyes watched the tanned teen curiously.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Aomine's voice was raspy and tired from a night of staying up.

"Okay, never mind," Kuroko said, uncertainly.

Aomine nodded at the red-head and continued to school, walking quickly. The grip on his bag strap did not loosen until he got to his locker. He roughly turned the combination lock and yanked the locker open. He threw the duffel bag in and grabbed all the things he needed.

"Calm down, Aominecchi. You're going to destroy school property." The blonde model set a soothing hand on Aomine's shoulder. He smiled and caught the attention of some passing girls.

Aomine shrugged off the hand and growled. "Fuck off, Kise."

Kise held his hands up in a defensive way and backed up. "No need to be angry."

Aomine walked off to his class, ignoring the model.

"Well that was just rude," Kise mumbled.

* * *

Kuroko waited at the basketball court, knowing that Aomine-kun would be there. And like Kuroko predicted, Aomine was there at his usual practice time. They both stared at each other before Aomine broke the silence.

"Isn't it too late to practice, Kuroko?"

Kuroko winced. Aomine always called him Tetsu, not Kuroko. "Not at all, Aomine-kun."

"Well, you can't play in that uniform."

"You can't either."

Aomine smirked. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. Kuroko squeezed his eyes shut, afraid of what he'd see.

"No need, Kuroko. You can open your eyes," Aomine said with a hint of mirth.

Kuroko cautiously opened an eye. Aomine was wearing shorts under those pants. Oh.

Aomine held the hem of his shirt and pulled it off. He bent down to get another shirt, not noticing that Kuroko was staring at the flexing biceps and six-pack.

Kuroko gulped.

"Something wrong?" Aomine asked, noticing Kuroko's unease.

Kuroko shook his head and excused himself to change.

After a few minutes of waiting, the two warmed up by doing some lay-ups.

Aomine laughed as he watched Kuroko attempt to shoot in at the three-point line. Everytime the ball bounced off the rim. He stopped laughing when Kuroko glared at him, threatening to throw a basketball at his face.

"Here let me help you," Aomine said, wiping a few tears from the corners of his eyes.

He stood behind Kuroko who suddenly became tense. Aomine didn't notice instead he held Kuroko's hands from behind. He guided the arms up and aimed the ball for the hoop.

"Now just bend your knees and use your wrists," Aomine whispered near the side of Kuroko's head.

Kuroko supressed a shiver. He could feel Aomine's body heat radiate behind him. They were incredibly close. It was wrong; Kuroko had a new lover. Isn't this illegal in the dating book to have any semi-sexual with your ex?

"Go ahead, do it."

The tips of Kuroko's ears heated up. Those whispers made him react again. Why?

He shook it off and got ready to shoot. He bent his knees and jumped up, bending his wrists as he shot the ball. Kuroko landed and watched the ball hit the backboard. It hit the rim, rolling around the rim and it... fell in! Kuroko broke into a smile and turned around, bumping into Aomine's chest.

Kuroko lost his balance and gained it back by Aomine holding onto his shoulders. Aomine smiled, showing off his white teeth that contrasted against his dark skin.

"Good job, Kuroko," Aomine said quietly.

The blue-head didn't answer. He just leaned his head forward, eyes closing. His lips parted slightly.

"Kuroko..."

_Riing.. Riiing.. Riiiiing.. _Aomine's phone rang in his pocket, vibrating against his thigh_. _ Aomine leaned back from Kuroko's waiting lips and walked away, while answering the call.

Kuroko was left on the tips of his toes, waiting alone in the middle of the court.

* * *

**A/N: My first Kuroko x Aomine fanfic! Did I get it right? :D Please review you awesome people ;).**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS TO AUTHOR FUJIMAKI Tadatoshi!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I had such a great day today and I couldn't wait until Saturday to upload.**

* * *

Kuroko sat on the sidelines, not really wanting to participate in basketball practice today. His hand kept reaching for the phone in his pocket. But Kuroko snatched it back each time. He felt the urge to text Aomine or to just hear his voice. He never felt this before - not in a long time. Kuroko's hand twitched, wanting to take out the phone and scroll down to Aomine's name.

"Oi! Kuroko!" Kagami made his way over to where his shadow was sitting. Sweat glistened on his forehead and chest from a good basketball game.

Kuroko always reacted to sweat-covered bodies. But it seemed like today wasn't a day.

Kagami was in the middle of talking when the gym doors banged open. Aomine stood in the entry way with a playful smirk on his face. He was also sweating. Kuroko felt a sudden heat change in the room, or was it just him that felt hot? He pressed his cold hands to his burning face and frowned.

"What are you doing here Aomine?" Kagami asked.

"Your coach asked me to come, dick face," Aomine yelled back.

Kagami's hands curled into fists and his body shook violently.

"You babies ready for a nice drill?"

The team groaned. Kuroko accidentally met Aomine's eyes for a moment before Aomine broke away.

"Are you doing it, Kuroko?"

Kuroko shook his head, and took a seat against the wall. Aomine's deep voice echoed throughout the gym, not helping to Kuroko's confusing situation.

"Kuroko," Kagami whispered.

"Hm?" Kuroko looked up at the tall red-head.

Kagami bent down and gave a quick kiss on Kuroko's lips. Kuroko pressed his sleeve to his mouth, suprised by the sudden move. Without knowing it, he glanced at Aomine who was glaring at their direction. Aomine met with Kuroko and went back to what he was setting up.

The drill started shortly after. Kuroko watched his teammates struggle to keep up with Kagami and Aomine, who were both competing to see who could do the most drills. Both were determined to outgo the other.

Aomine won by a drill, leaving Kagami breathless and worn out. Kuroko's heart lept with happiness when he saw Aomine-kun's triumph smile, until he once again realized it was wrong. So many emotions battled inside him that his face contorted in pain.

Kagami helped him up to go change.

Kagami finished changing before Kuroko and had to leave first to do some errands. Kuroko sat on the bench, finishing tying his sneakers. He shouldered his bag and left. Aomine was laying on the floor. His eyes were closed. Kuroko stood next to the tanned teen, listening to the rhythmic breathing that used to lull him to sleep.

"What are you doing, Kuroko?" Aomine murmured. His arm stretched out so that his fingers were tapping Kuroko's shoes.

"Just on my way home. You?"

"Trying to get my energy back."

"That's what you get for being over-competitive," Kuroko said with no emotion in his voice like usual.

Aomine huffed out a quick laugh. His eyes opened. Those dark-blue eyes stared into the bright-blue ones.

"How did you do it?"

"Do what, Kuroko?"

"Get over our break up so quickly."

Aomine humorlessly laughed. "I didn't."

Kuroko felt a small pang in his chest. "Oh."

"Is that all?" Aomine got up and turned to leave.

Kuroko held the back of Aomine's uniform. His head bowed, bangs covering his face.

"What is it?" Aomine asked.

"How do you deal with the pain?" Kuroko continued to hold onto the jacket.

Aomine didn't turn around, instead he just stayed still. His thoughts were jumbled. How did he deal with the pain? "I don't know." Aomine sighed. He didn't have the strength to play through this façade.

Kuroko used all of his strength to make Aomine turn around to face him. His eyes brinmed with tears, shocking Aomine.

"I still want you after all." Kuroko wanted the long arms to wrap around his body and comfort him, to tell him everything was okay.

Aomine smiled sadly at his ex. He bent down and dabbed at the falling tears. He brought the smaller teen into a hug. Aomine patted Kuroko's back softly, not really knowing how to comfort him. Secretly, Aomine wished that he was the one getting the comfort. He was the one who seemed to suffer the most from the break up.

Kuroko's tears soaked the front of Aomine's shirt. "Kiss me," Kuroko said.

Aomine went rigid. "What?"

"I want you to kiss me. I'll just tell Kagami that I was cheating on him."

Aomine let go and took a step back. He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Kuroko. I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I - I just - I'll see you sometime," Aomine said and left.

Once again, Kuroko was left standing alone by Aomine-kun.

* * *

Aomine picked at his sweater sleeve, watching the clock tick slowly. He wanted to feel a basketball dribble under his finger tips, the adrenaline of running up and down the basketball court. He could feel a cool breeze blow through his soaked hair. Aomine twitched in his seat. He wanted to leave _now. _

The teacher kept on talking through the noise of the class. His voice barely reached Aomine, making him snicker._ Dumb teachers. _

_Riiing. _Chairs scraped back and students fled out of the room.

"Where are you going now?" Wakamatsu, Touhou's captain, asked Aomine.

"Practice," Aomine replied as he stood up.

Wakamatsu smirked, "You better not miss team practice tomorrow, then."

Aomine nodded and got on his way. Aomine was lying. He didn't have any reason to skip practice anymore - at least not after the break up. He had on one headphone and cranked up his iPod. His phone vibrated.

"Are you coming to practice, again?" Kagami's text read.

Aomine smirked at the screen._ That lil' bastard wants to play another game. Wait. Tet - Kuroko would be there most likely. I should pass. But then Kagami would think I pussyed out. Damn. _Aomine ripped out his headphone and quickly typed back. He didn't want to hesitate too long.

The tanned teen held his bag tighty and ran for Seirin High.

* * *

He arrived a half hour later. Kuroko and Kagami were stretching on the court. Aomine noticed Kagami glancing at Kuroko a lot. Though the small teen could feel it, he didn't even show any sign that he knew of Kagami's existence.

"Yo!" Aomine called out.

Kuroko immediately stopped reaching for his toes and looked up. No emotion shone in his eyes. It was like they were glazed over by a spell. A _regretting_ spell. Aomine smirked at the remark in his head.

"You ready?"

"Pfft, I'm not even changed yet."

Aomine walked past Kuroko, laughing at something. Time slowed down. Kuroko slowly looked up at Aomine who didn't meet his eyes.

Kagami went with Aomine to the locker rooms, leaving Kuroko sitting by himself. Without giving much thought till now, Kuroko noticed that he was always left behind. He was bound to some bad luck thing, or just by his own feelings.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this chapter explains why Aomine was at the court with Kuroko in the beginning of chpt1 - ditching practice for Kuroko.**

**V REVIEW ;) V**


	3. Chapter 3

"Shouldn't you be in school, Kise?"

Kise smiled at Aomine. "I am."

"Your school."

Kise smirked and left Aomine at his locker. Aomine shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips. He closed his lockers and followed the traffic out the school. A nice afternoon breeze filled his lungs after a day of stuffy classrooms. Aomine pulled out a basketball from his duffel bag. He dribbled it as he walked to a nearby convenince store for Pocari. Then Aomine was off for another day of single practice.

It has been a couple of weeks since he played a game with Kagami or met Kuroko. For some odd reason, Aomine wasn't as mopey over the break up. Time healed himself with and extra band-aid of basketball.

A small body collided into Aomine's chest. Aomine moved the drink from his lips away and looked at who it was. Kuroko stared back up. Kuroko was rubbing his nose, wincing. Pocari spilled on his blue hair, clumping strands together. Kuroko's hands uselessly wiped at his hair. Kuroko will always be Kuroko. Aomine pulled them away. A small sigh escaped from his lips.

"What's the rush?" Aomine asked

"Rush? There's no rush. Wai - I'm not rushing to anywhere," Kuroko said quickly.

Aomine raised his eyebrows. He didn't believe Kuroko, but he respected Kuroko's privacy and let it go. "Since you're not rushing anywhere, come by my place and wash the Pocari out of your hair."

"Your house?"

"Yeah."

Kuroko had something go through his head, but his emotionless eyes showed nothing. He nodded. "All right."

Aomine pulled out a clean towel from his bag. He motioned Kuroko to come closer. He dried off the Pocari from Kuroko's hair. It didn't clean it off, but at least it wasn't dripping on the uniform... or dripping seductively down Kuroko's neck and disappearing under the collar. Aomine swallowed. His throat was dry, it burned the way down.

They walked together to Aomine's place. There was a safe distance between them. Aomine completely ignored Kuroko. When the sidewalk got narrow because of a growing bush or wall, Aomine walked on the street - even when the sidewalk was narrow enough for two people to walk closely side-by-side. Aomine avoided contact with Kuroko, because he'd remember the painful memory of Kuroko's touch.

"Aomine-kun, where are you going?"

"Home."

"We're here."

Aomine stopped and turned around. It was true - his house was there. Huh.

He walked back to where Kuroko was. Aomine made sure that when he walked past the blue-head they didn't brush each other. That's how painful it was.

* * *

"You know where the shower is, so go do your thing."

Kuroko left Aomine and found his way to the bathroom. As expected, Aomine's clothes were in a pile in the corner. Kuroko was tempted to roll around in it. Instead he took a towel from a cabinet and pressed his face to it. He inhaled deeply. The smell was so addicting. Aomine's smell. Kuroko remembered burying his face against the tall teen's chest, just breathing in his smell.

"Oi, don't do anything weird in there," Aomine shouted down the hall.

Kuroko hung up the towel on the wall and stripped down.

* * *

Aomine sat on his bed, completing worksheets. His pencil tapped restlessly on the textbook in front of him. The answers weren't in there. Aomine irritatedly stuffed the papers in the book and slammed it close. He threw it on the floor and fell back on the bed. He sighed. Aomine was exhausted.

"I need clothes!"

Aomine immediately sat up. He groaned. He picked out basketball shorts with a drawstring and a black shirt. Aomine sauntered to the bathroom and left it at the door for Kuroko.

After a few minutes, the smaller teen entered Aomine's room with a towel around his neck. The shorts fit him perfectly. The shirt didn't - it hung all the way to his knees. Aomine snickered.

"What?" Kuroko asked.

Aomine shook his head, still snickering at an unspoken joke.

"Stop it, Aomine-kun."

The dark-head continued to laugh.

"Aomine-kun..." Kuroko said, his voice dark and nearly angry.

"Okay, okay. Come here for a sec."

Kuroko cautiously moved across the room to Aomine on the bed. Aomine pulled out a shirt from somewhere under his pillow, and tossed it to Kuroko. "Change. It's smaller, I think."

Kuroko turned around and took off the large shirt. He was blushing. The tips of his ears reddened by the thought of Aomine-kun watching him change. He quickly pulled on the shirt and turned around.

Kuroko laughed nervously. His eyes met with Aomine's. The darker eyes darkened even more than it was, if possible.

"You probably had a fun night."

Aomine motioned Kuroko to come closer. His hand extended out and pressed on a hickey at the base of the pale neck. Kuroko winced. That was a spot where Kagami sucked and bit at, leaving a bruise. "It's not like that, Aomine-kun. Kagami-kun did everything. I didn't want to but I was too tired to say no," Kuroko said.

"Really?"

"Yes," Kuroko mumbled uneasily. His fingers pulled at the hem of the shirt, unable to stay still.

Aomine retracted his hand and flopped back down on the bed. "After you're done, remember to lock the door behind you. Your sneakers are under the kitchen table."

Kuroko watch the tall teen pull a blanket over his whole body. Kuroko dropped the towel and cautiously climbed on top the large lump. He straddled himself on either side of Aomine's body.

"What are you doing?"

Kuroko kept quiet and pulled back the blanket on Aomine's head. Aomine faced the teen on him. He cupped Kuroko's face, pushing it so that it looked like a fish. "Answer me. What the hell are you doing?"

"Vlease vlet go."

Aomine smirked and obliged, letting go. He made a big mistake. Kuroko smashed his lips to his former light, making Aomine surprised. Aomine didn't want the soft, vanilla lips on his, but he knew that Kuroko wouldn't budge. Instead, Aomine snaked his hands up Kuroko's shirt. He didn't go beyond the danger zone. He slowly kneaded Kuroko's somewhat soft waist, then down to the hips and stopping at the waistband of the shorts.

Kuroko pulled back, just remembering to breathe. "Keep going," he murmured.

Aomine stayed at the waistband. He playfully tugged it open and letting it go so that it smacked Kuroko's hips. He watched the small tent in the shorts slowly became larger. Kuroko pushed Aomine's chest. The teasing was unbearable. Kuroko wanted something more, not just this. He wanted Aomine to touch him further down.

"A-Aomine-kun.." Kuroko clutched the hands that were still teasing him. "Please."

"What do you want, Kuroko?"

"Don't call me that."

"Then what?"

"My name."

"Yeah, Kuroko." Aomine knew what Kuroko was talking about, but he wanted to keep teasing the pale teen. He sadistically liked it when Kuroko was blushing and frustrated at the same time.

"No."

"..."

"Tetsu," Kuroko said seriously despite a pink tint on his cheeks.

"Maybe I don't want to, _Tetsu._" Aomine pulled Kuroko down. "Maybe I like calling you Kuroko more than _Tetsu." _He traced Kuroko's bottom lip softly.

Kuroko shuddered slightly. "You're lying."

"Am I?"

Kuroko kissed the inside of Aomine's palm, and glanced at him. "You're lying and you know it."

"Hm, can you prove me wrong, Kuroko?"

"It's Tetsu," Kuroko murmured before attacking Aomine's lips.

* * *

**A/N: HAPPY THANKSGIVING! (; I'm really thankful for the people that read every story I attempted to write. Thank you. Short rant: OMG I WENT TO WATCH RISE OF THE GUARDIANS, and my new crush is - JACK FROST. SECI AS dnkhadipqsk. Loove him~.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kuroko slowly rolled his hips, making Aomine's erection grow. He slipped his hand in his shorts. Kuroko bit back a moan as he rubbed his bulge. He gave it a small squeeze.

"Ah - " Kuroko moaned.

Aomine smirked. "Do you have shame, Tetsu? Jacking off in front of someone other than your boyfriend."

Kuroko lifted his hips and pulled out his erection. "Shut up." He slowly moved his hand, making sure that his ex-boyfriend had full view. Aomine sighed under him and yanked down the rest of the shorts. Kuroko bottom half was naked, and deliciously inviting Aomine to finger him.

"Make them wet, like how you like it." Aomine pressed his fingers on Kuroko's lips.

Kuroko hesitated. Aomine always liked it rough.

"Or do you want me to finger you dry and rip your little pink hole open?"

Kuroko immediately opened his mouth and took the digits in. He swirled his tongue, lubricating it in his saliva. The erection in his hand burned. Kuroko squeezed the tip, somehow enjoying the rough invasion in his mouth. Aomine smirked. He pulled back his fingers and reached for Kuroko's ass.

Aomine slowly rimmed the pink entrance. He pressed a tip in, slowly at first then thrust the first digit in. Kuroko squirmed. It's been a while since he had Aomine in him. But he adjusted, the pain subdued. Aomine pushed in a second finger, going deeper and stretching the tight hole.

Kuroko quickened the pace on his cock, enjoying getting fingered. At least until somewhere inside him the fingers brushed a sensitive spot. "Nngg - "

"Do you remember this spot, Tetsu?" Aomine asked, thrusting at the prostate.

Kuroko shook his head. "No."

Aomine kept thrusting, earning a moan from Kuroko each time he purposely missed the sweet spot.

"Please, stop it, Aomine."

"But you don't want me to stop. You're squeezing around my fingers, clearly enjoying it. Look at how wet you are." Aomine pulled out his fingers, drawing out a string.

"Oh my gosh. Stop it, you're makin - "

The shrill ring of Kuroko's cell cut him off. Aomine reached over Kuroko, and grabbed it on the bedside table. "Kagami" flashed on the screen. He sighed and answered.

"He's over at my place; pick him up, he's waiting," Aomine said and ended the call.

Kuroko looked at Aomine. He frowned. "Why did you do that?"

"Get dressed. Bakagami is coming soon."

Aomine left his room and shut the door with a sharp click.

* * *

"Have you seen Aomine? He hasn't been coming to practice with us." Kagami leaned back on the wall.

Kuroko shrugged. Aomine hasn't called or texted him ever since that day. On the inside, the blue-head was blushing like a love-sick school girl. He stood up, only to get pulled back down by Kagami. Kuroko landed on his Light's lap. The red-head snaked his arms around the skinny waist and pulled it closer to his chest. Kuroko uncomfortably shifted on top the large erection in the basketball shorts.

It felt... distgusting somehow. Kuroko didn't like the feeling. But Aomine used to do it, so why did it felt weird to feel a bulge rubbing against his thigh? _Because it's not Aomine-kun,_ his conscience whispered. It was true, but Kuroko didn't want to admit it. He couldn't. The teen he's on top of now was Kagami, not Aomine. Kagami was his boyfriend; yet why did his heart pound in fear? Shouldn't it pound in delight at the hands that were playing with his nipples?

_It's not Aomine-kun,_ his conscience whispered again, tugging and pulling Kuroko's attention.

_But Kagami's my boyfriend,_ Kuroko thought back.

_Are you sure?_

_Yes. _Kuroko was uneasy about his answer, but it was the right one, right?

_How do you know that Kagami's not a replacement for Aomine?_ his conscience said, finally capturing Kuroko's full attention.

_Replacement? _Kuroko thought. _But I broke up with Aomine-kun to _be _with Kagami. That doesn't make Kagami a replacement._

Kuroko was so focused on the argument with himself that he didn't notice Kagami stopping. Kagami sighed and set the small Shadow on the gym floor. He made an excuse and left.

_But he's not Aomine's replacement._ Kuroko pulled irritatedly on the drawstring of his sweater.

He waited for his conscience to reply, but it didn't. In some odd way, the conscience seemed to be helping Kuroko rather than make Kuroko frustrated. And right now, he needed guidance, comfort, but he made Kagami leave and Aomine's ignoring him. Kuroko's life was slowly crashing down. Everything was close to an end. He'll lose Aomine and Kagami soon.

The pale teen brought his knees to his chest and quietly cried.

* * *

Aomine pushed the door open. It creaked open eerily, keeping Aomine on end. He made his way across the large gym. Aomine was here because Seirin's coach said she left some paperwork for him.

A strangled cry echoed throughout the gym. Aomine flickered his eyes around him, trying to find the source. There was nothing here. Unless you count the small mass of clothes against the wall. Someone left their clothes here, what the hell?

Aomine reached out to pick up the clothes, but suddenly it _moved. _Aomine jumped back. His heart was racing; blood pounded in his ears.

Kuroko sniffled, wiping his sleeve over his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing," Kuroko mumbled.

Aomine frowned, eyebrows furrowing together. He grabbed Kuroko's hands and yanked him up. Kuroko smacked into Aomine's chest and stumbled. With quick reflexes, Aomine looped his arm around Kuroko's body and pressed the pale body to his. The tanned teen rested his head on Kuroko's.

Compared Kuroko, Aomine was a tall monster. While Kuroko was small kid, trapped in the Devil's arms.

"Why are you so clumsy?" Aomine murmured.

"I am not."

"Sure." Aomine chuckled, his body vibrating.

Kuroko pressed his ear against the broad chest, listening to the fast beating heart. It was soothing.

Aomine didn't loosen his arms. He didn't _want_ to. Aomine pulled back Kuroko and eagerly kissed him. A hot chill traveled its way down Kuroko's spine - the sudden sensation of Aomine's lips on his. Kuroko fisted Aomine's shirt, pressing harder and deepening the kiss.

"Mmp - " Kuroko moaned. The wet tongues rubbed against each other, hands grabbing at _places._ Kuroko pulled off his sweatshirt. The gym became hotter.

"Kuroko," Aomine panted.

"Tetsu."

Aomine licked the outer shell of Kuroko's ear, dipping in and out. He sucked lightly on the earlobe, tugging it slightly. _"Tetsu."_

The Shadow shuddered. He pressed his palms on Aomine's back, urging him to just do it. But Aomine didn't. Instead the tall teen stopped completely, his body rigid. Kuroko looked up, "What's wrong, Aomine-kun?"

A dark laughter answered him. Kuroko whipped around in the arms still around him. Kagami's dark eyes were mixed with sadness, and betrayal.

"Why? Why did you do this, Kuroko?" Kagami asked, his voice shaking.

"Kagami. I can ex-"

Aomine cut him off. "It's nothing, Bakagami. Since you didn't make any advance on this sexy body," Aomine pulled up Kuroko's shirt and played with the pink nipples, "I thought I should take it." Kuroko squirmed, his eyes squeezed shut. His precum seeped through his shorts, showing his Light how much he was enjoying it.

"Ah - Aomine - s-stop."

"I will; after I fuck you in front of Bakagami." Aomine yanked down Kuroko's shorts along with the boxers. Kagami's eyes widened. The small teen's erection was up and dripping. Aomine held the cock and rubbed the head. He tugged it, starting to move his hand.

Kuroko's toes curled in his sneakers. He hid his face in the crook of his arm. Kuroko didn't want Kagami to watch him come by another guy's hand. It wasn't right.

"STOP!" Kagami charged forward. He tackled Aomine away from Kuroko. His hand pulled back and slammed forward, digging his fist in the former Light's face. Kagami kept punching Aomine. The cries of Kuroko weren't reaching his ears. Rage took over his head and body. Kagami did not stop.

The smile on Aomine's face never wiped off.

"Why - the - hell - are - you - smiling - you - FUCKING ASSHOLE." Kagami stopped crushing his fist into the dark-head's face. His knuckles ached. They were red and the skin was close to bleeding.

Kagami got off.

Aomine stood up, a grin still on his face. "Thanks for the farewell gift, Bakagami."

"What are you talking about?" Kuroko asked out.

Aomine picked up the sheets of paper scattered around them. Kuroko caught a glimpse. He saw "transfer" something.

"What is it?"

Aomine smirked. "My ticket to see if I can meet another opponent like Bakagami."

"..." Kuroko's mouth formed a horrified O. Was it what he thought it was?

"You're transferring somewhere. Where?" Kagami asked, curiosity getting to him.

Aomine held up a flight ticket. AMERICA showed on the ticket in bold letters. "Well, I have to go fill out the forms. I have to return it in by next month," Aomine said.

"Wait... Isn't next week next month?"

Aomine thought for a moment. "Huh. I guess it is. Then I should get going, since I don't have much time. See you, maybe."

Kuroko and Kagami watched the tall teen walk out the gym. Kuroko's eyes teared up. He sobbed while hiccuping. Kagami hugged his boyfriend, the anger melting away.

"Will he come back?" Kuroko whispered.

"He will. He seems like the type to," Kagami answered, his voice unsure.

Kuroko pressed his head against Kagami's chest. It wasn't Aomine, but he had to bear it until Aomine came back. He will come back. _He will._

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm greedy - so FOLLOW and REVIEW.**

***** I am studying for a Catholic High School exam next week, and I'm cramming in study time. So no update next week. Sorry babes (heart). *****


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't really want this fanfiction to end, but everything ends. This will end, pretty soon. I would like to thank my beta, Aomine. ^^ You made this chapter better than it was. (Told you this already, but I must say it again!) Enjoy!**

* * *

Kuroko sighed softly as Aomine ran his tongue against the inside of the pale teen's thigh. He nipped the skin, drawing a lusty moan from Kuroko. Aomine smirked and continued to move up, coming closer to a straining erection in the teen's boxers. Aomine purposely missed that particular spot to see his lover's frustrated pout. Kuroko arched off the bench and laced his fingers through Aomine's hair.

_"Aomine," _Kuroko pleaded. His blue eyes rolled up as Aomine blew a warm stream of air across the dark fabric. Eager hands pulled down the garment. "If you're not going to do anything, Aomine-kun, I'll do it." The skinny fingers wrapped delicately around his cock. Kuroko moved his hand, shivering at the slow friction he created.

Aomine shrugged and sat in between the spread legs. He propped up his elbows on his knee with his chin in his palm. The view was just right. Aomine had a good view of the hard, dripping arousal, a pink twitching entrance, and a lust-flushed Kuroko.

"Mm. Nice view, baby. Let me see how you masturbate."

The deep voice he heard made Kuroko let out a small moan; quickening his pace on his cock. He bit down on his lip, focusing on the hot intense stare. Kuroko rubbed his thumb over the head. He teased himself, making Aomine suck in a breath. The flushed face rested on the edge of the bench. Kuroko traced Aomine's jaw line with his lusty eyes, down to the heaving broad chest, the strong tanned arms, across the bare, ripped stomach, and stopping at a pair of sexy v-lines.

Kuroko moaned. He shuddered, letting his load empty out onto his stomach, "Nng-"

"Fuck, Tetsu," Aomine mumbled. He leaned over the limp body. Their lips met softly. Tongues rubbed against each other; saliva mixing. Kuroko moaned, loving the hot lips on his. Aomine parted and thrusted two fingers in Kuroko's slutty mouth before pulling out. He roughly stretched the pale cheeks, exposing the entrance.

"You didn't lubricate your fingers enough," Kuroko said, out of breath.

Aomine smirked and shrugged, "I don't know. It seems enough. After all, I think your ass can handle this if it can handle a whole night of endless sex."

Kuroko blushed, remembering that night. "Please don't."

The tanned teen ignored Kuroko. He teasingly pressed a finger in, then two. Kuroko gasped, feeling the rough fingers dig deep within him. It felt like he was being ripped apart. Aomine's fingers were tearing his ass.

"Aomine-kun, stop. It hurts."

Aomine scissored his fingers, trying to stretch the tightness loose. Kuroko hissed in pain and dug his nails on either side of the bench.

"You know you like it rough, baby. Mph, look at this sexy tight hole squeezing around my fingers." Aomine angled his fingers and pushed forward, thrusting into Kuroko's prostate.

"Ah..!" Kuroko's eyes widened. His body wanted to melt; it couldn't take the aroused shivers or Aomine's deep voice talking dirty to him.

"Tell me you like it. Tell me how much you _love_ getting fingered roughly," Aomine growled into Kuroko's ear before attaching his mouth onto the pale neck set before him. He pulled and lapped at the wound.

Kuroko shook his head, "N-no." Aomine curled his fingers. "Nnng-"

"Say it, Tetsu."

Kuroko clamped his lips close.

"Say it." Aomine pressed the fingers onto Kuroko's prostate, twisting and stretching.

"Unng- l-love," Kuroko managed out.

Aomine genuinely smiled. He pressed his lips to Kuroko's sweating forehead, "I love you, really."

* * *

"Shit!" Kuroko sat up on his bed, sweating. He felt nauseous. Why did Aomine-kun say I love you? But he let Kuroko go without any hesitation. Was Aomine even serious when he said those words?

Kuroko ran a hand through his matted blue hair. He glanced at the clock on his nightstand. It was five in the afternoon. The sun was setting already, casting red light through the window. Kuroko turned on the lamp on the stand.

He stood up and stretched. _Ring, ring, ring. _He sighed and crossed the house to the door, his movements sluggish. Kuroko clicked open the door and yawned in the ringer's face.

"Nice sleep?" Kise smiled.

Kuroko mumbled something incoherent and invited Kise in.

"Why are you here?" Kuroko asked, sipping on water.

"We're hosting a farewell party for Aominecchi. It's starting in an hour. So go get ready."

Kuroko rested the rim of the glass cup on his lips, considering briefly before drinking his water, "No thanks." Kuroko set his cup in the sink and headed for his bed.

He climbed under the blanket and pulled it over his head. Kuroko wasn't expecting Kise to leave. The bed shifted slightly and the blanket pulled back. Kise laid next to Kuroko, and pressed his body to Kuroko's back. They were _spooning. _Kuroko hated spooning. It was uncomfortable and Aomine would usually spoon when he had an erection. And it would press into the dip in Kuroko's ass.

_Aomine._ Kuroko frowned slightly.

"I know you're thinking about him," the model whispered.

Kuroko embarrassedly mumbled, "Shut up."

Kise chuckled slightly before quieting. He held Kuroko's jaw and turned it towards him. Kise pressed his lips on the corner of the small mouth. Kuroko pushed the blonde back.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Kuroko asked as he sat up and wiped at his mouth. He pulled back the covers. Kise was just laying on the bed, hugging Kuroko's pillow.

"If you were truly over Aominecchi, you would've fainted."

Kuroko sighed. "Not everyone falls for a pretty boy like you."

Kise scoffed before standing on the bed. He flexed his muscles, "I am THE invincible, sexy, charismatic Kise. Everyone wants me." Kise leaned down and whispered, "I know that deep down you want me, too."

"Tch." Kuroko grabbed a pillow and starting hitting Kise.

Kise shielded himself. "No, please. _Spare me._" A small mass of fur jumped on his back, and lapped at his ear. "Who the-" A furry familiar face looked at Kise-kun with interest. "Kurokocchi? What happened to you?" Kise picked up the dog, wondering why Kuroko turned into a dog.

Kuroko held the dog. "Please stop joking and leave, Kise-kun."

Tetsuya #2 struggled in Kuroko's hold and dropped down on the bed. He jumped off the bed and trotted off somewhere.

"No. This is final - you are coming with me."

Kise got up and freely went through Kuroko's drawers and closet.

* * *

The shirt hung loose on Kuroko's small frame. "Um, Kise-"

"Sh!" Kise interrupted, "I think it looks seducing, hm?"

Kuroko pulled off the shirt and threw it at the other teen's face.

"Or maybe you want to go bare-chested? Even more seducing." Kise smiled.

The blue-headed teen sighed, and took out a plain large hoodie and a long-sleeve. He quickly wore it and slipped on sneakers. Kise frowned.

"It's not sexy enough, but it'll come off easy. I'll accept it," Kise said, nodding.

* * *

The two teens met Seirin and Touou at a sushi restaurant. They reserved a corner for the party. The schools sat on a mat around a large table. Loud laughter booming from Wakamatsu made the members silent, then laugh.

Kise sat down next to some girls from another school and blended in. Kuroko sat in the far corner with a drink in hand. He brought his knees up to his chest.

His eyes occasionally dropped from the loss of sleep. The nightmares of the past haunted every night ever since the day Aomine left the gym. But he was in front of Kuroko right now, laughing with everyone. If Kuroko reached out, he could touch the tall teen. But why didn't Kuroko just do that?

Kuroko's arm pulled out of the hoodie's pocket. He hesitatingly reached out, just barely grazing Aomine's shirt. Yet, it was enough for Aomine to feel. No one was paying attention to him. He turned around and adjusted his eyes to the dark corner. Kuroko slowly dropped his hand to his side. What should he do now, that he gotten Aomine's attention?

Aomine kneeled infront of Kuroko and leaned in close. Kuroko didn't know why he closed his eyes, but he did. He felt the warm, comforting lips set on his. They captured him once again. Aomine took the beating, the warmth of Kuroko's heart, again. Aomine pulled back to look into the bright blue eyes. He studied it, remembering how the eyes would flicker of something and make him get lost in the pools of blue. Aomine met Kuroko's lips once more.

Aomine felt a small spark as Kuroko wrapped his arms around Aomine's neck; leaning more into the kiss.

* * *

_Kuroko held onto the hand inside him and slipped it out. He climbed into Aomine's arms, snuggling into a comfortable spot. Kuroko breathed in Aomine's scent, sighing in happiness, "I love you, too. And you'll never leave me right? Promise?"_

_"Yes. I promise, Tetsu."_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey, There's attempt SMUT in this chapter. Any smut-haters can leave here... THOSE WHO ARE REMAINING, there's smut (;. This chapter is dedicated to smut. SMUUUT. RATED N00B (RESTRICTED). Anyways, it's almost the holidays, so where's my present? Any reviews? Follows? Hello? Well then.. New chapter on Christmas, a present for ALL OF YOU. So like, just give me present. It's called returning. Enough babbling; shout out to this beta - Aomine C:.**

**Not done babbling yet - I'm feeling freaking generous this holiday, so any of you want a dedication: Holla at me. Want some more freaking smut: Holla at me. Want some teeth grinding fluff: Aha, I'll think about that but Holla at me.**

* * *

The loud voices and laughter from the schools drowned out by Kuroko's pounding heart; the _woosh, woosh_ of blood in his ears, the small humming from Aomine's throat, and the firm hands on his hips was all that Kuroko's mind acquired Kuroko won't be able to let the tanned teen go, but as of right now, nothing mattered. It was just Kuroko and Aomine and in between them, the kiss.

Aomine pulled back; he knew how Kuroko wouldn't break their kiss to catch his breath. And he was right. Kuroko clutched onto Aomine's shoulders; his breath uneven and his head throbbing. Aomine wiped the pale lips with his thumb. Kuroko tried his best to not react to Aomine-kun's touch, but his body betrayed him and shivered. Aomine continued to caress the soft lips— after all, this was the last time he'd see his former Shadow.

"Aomine-kun," Kuroko whispered.

Aomine stood up, yanking the smaller teen up with him. "Come."

Kuroko let Aomine lead him to the bathroom. Kuroko was pushed in, slamming into a stall. The Light then clicked the door close. He strode quickly towards Kuroko and trapped him. The hard body pinned the blue-head against the stall's wall. Aomine roughly grabbed Kuroko's wrists and slammed them above the Shadow's head. He then stood still. He gave Kuroko a chance to fight back, to run. Yet the small boy stood still and stared with dead eyes.

The expressionless face pissed Aomine off to no end. And Kuroko knew that. He tilted his deadpan head to the side, an innocent and annoying gesture. Aomine frowned.

"Are you trying to provoke me into killing you and raping at the same time?" Aomine asked.

Kuroko lightheartedly shrugged. He dropped his head completely to the side. Long tanned arms were on either side of his face. Kuroko rested his head on one, snuggling in the crook of the elbow. His blue hair tickled the dark skin; pale lips contrasted against the arm as Kuroko placed small kisses where he could reach.

Aomine clenched his jaw. It was so tempting to attack Kuroko. That teen was oozing off charisma despite his usual self. The small stall heated up with Aomine's rapid breathing. Why did Kuroko have to turn into wanton Kuroko at this time? The taller teen moved his hands slowly down the slim body. It smoothed over the frame of the small face, and down the chest. He then moved his hands down Kuroko's back; his fingers danced softly on the cotton hoodie.

Lithe fingers hooked under the hem and pulled the thick hoodie off. Aomine irritatedly yanked off the shirt, his patience wearing thin. Aomine was about to pull off Kuroko's jeans, but Kuroko held onto Aomine's wrists.

"I'll do it," Kuroko said. He unbuckled the belt, unzipped the zipper, and let the pants fall.

Kuroko struggled to kick off his sneakers, because of the jeans hanging around his ankles. In addition, Aomine's large body filled up most of the cramped stall. Kuroko successfully kicked off the jeans and sneakers, and accidently brushed against Aomine. The rising tent in Aomine's pants rose a little more from the small touch between the two.

Kuroko blushed a bit, embarrassed because one, his soft package rubbed against Aomine's thigh and two, he was half naked. It wasn't that he was shy, but because he forgot the heated stare on his body from those dark eyes. Kuroko squirmed. He crossed his legs, trying to hide his front side.

Aomine smashed his lips onto Kuroko's, suddenly hyped up. Their teeth knocked; their tongues pushing, and their bodies gradually coming closer.

Kuroko pulled back, but Aomine refused. He wrapped his arms around Kuroko's slim waist and pulled their bodies together. Aomine roughly continued the kiss. Kuroko was losing air, but Aomine just kept shoving his tongue down Kuroko's throat. Small hands gripped Aomine's shirt; they tried pushing the large body off— failing.

A dangerous idea popped up in Kuroko's swirling head. He released Aomine's shirt and palmed the bulge in the tall teen's jeans. Aomine pulled back and moaned.

"Nng- fuck, Tetsu," Aomine pinned Kuroko onto the wall once more. He pressed into Kuroko's hand, urging him to keep going.

And that he did. Kuroko kept rubbing the tent, feeling it twitch underneath the rough fabric. Strangely enough, the tent in Kuroko's boxers were also reacting. The erection grew until it stood up and was noticeable. Aomine's hand gripped the erection. Kuroko gasped, his hand stopping.

Aomine moved his hand slowly. He rubbed his thumb on the fabricated slit, drawing a soft whimper. Kuroko held onto Aomine's arm, and crossed his legs around the hand on his arousal. Aomine tried taking his hand out. Instead he rubbed Kuroko's dick, again. Kuroko hissed. The pre-cum was now dripping onto Aomine's hand. Kuroko let the hand go, not wanting Aomine to get dirty.

Aomine drew his hand back. A small string of white fluid connected his thumb to Kuroko's shaft. He smirked and stuck his tongue out. Aomine licked his sticky hand, disconnecting that cord. Kuroko blushed; Aomine watched Kuroko with heavy lidded eyes that glazed over in lust.

"Please, Aomine-kun, don't."

Aomine tilted his head to the side, slightly smiling. "What's the matter, Tetsu?"

Kuroko shuddered at his name rolling on Aomine's expert tongue. "Don't lick my own. It's dirty."

The dark teen kneeled in front of Kuroko. He then shrugged, "You used to love it." Aomine's eyes leveled at Kuroko's flawlessly pale naval. He placed his tongue onto Kuroko's belly button and licked down towards the boxers. He bit the piece of flesh at the waistband before holding the waistband in his white teeth and tugging it down. The straining cock slapped down onto Aomine's face, absolutely ruining the mood. "Fuck. It just ruined it."

Kuroko frowned, "I'm sorry, Aomine-kun."

Instead of answering, Aomine took in the whole erection in his mouth. He bobbed his head, sucking and remembering to twirl his tongue around it. He sucked and pulled back, letting the cock fall out of his mouth with a small _pop_. Aomine glanced up at Kuroko. The pale teen enjoyed it. He was enjoying being sucked off.

Aomine held the erection and kissed the underside, nipping a bluish vein, and scraping his teeth. He held some skin in between his white teeth and pulled, making Kuroko hold Aomine's hair and yanking him back. Kuroko threw back his head, hitting the stall.

"Aomine- ah..!"

Aomine pressed a hand to Kuroko's mouth, silencing him. A pair of footsteps grew louder as they approached the bathroom door. Loud, deep voices burst through the door.

"I don't really have to piss," Man A said, his voice hinted that he was drunk.

A zipper zipped. "Wait for me then," Man B said, his voice slow.

Kuroko held onto Aomine's hand pressing to his lips. His heart raced, beating loudly. He hoped the men couldn't hear his ragged breathing. Kuroko tried calming down, but Aomine decided to be an asshole and wrapped his lips around Kuroko's cock again.

The faucet running and pee splashing into water wasn't really fabricating Kuroko's whimpers.

"Did you hear that?" Man B asked.

"No. Shut up and piss. I want to go finish my food."

Man B clicked his tongue and flushed, and at that time the hand dryer came on. Aomine took the chance and quickened his pace. Kuroko yelped. The hotness pooled down in his balls, on the verge of its release. Kuroko thrust deep within Aomine's mouth, making the teen gag. Aomine held the hips and sucked.

Pre-cum dripped onto Aomine's tongue. The bitter taste traveled down his throat. _Never again,_ Aomine thought. More pre-cum came out from the head. Kuroko was nearing. Aomine gave one last tugging suck, before Kuroko's cum filled his mouth.

"A-ine..." Kuroko gasped out. His hand in Aomine's hair loosened, letting the tanned head drop back.

Semen dribbled down the corners of Aomine's mouth. Aomine sighed mentally. _Maybe one last time. _Aomine closed his lips and swallowed. He didn't breathe, because he didn't want to taste the taste.

"I heard it again, bro," Man B said.

Man A sighed. "Shut the fuck up, you annoying bastard."

Man B clicked his tongue. "Fuck you," he mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Shit," Man B mumbled.

The two ran out. The bathroom door closed behind them. Now it was only Kuroko and Aomine.

Aomine stood up from Kuroko's legs; the cum still stuck to his face. Kuroko stood on the tip of his toes to reach Aomine's face. Even so, he was still a few centimeters short. Regardless, Kuroko kissed where his semen dripped. He licked Aomine's face clean, not really minding that it was his own essence.

"Tetsu..."

Kuroko looked up. "Yes?" he answered.

"I'm still hard," Aomine said with no shame.

Kuroko snickered. He picked up his boxers and pulled them on. His jeans were on the floor, so Kuroko bent down, letting his ass dig into Aomine's crotch. Aomine grounded into it while picked up whatever was on the floor. Aomine spread the cheeks open, grinding against the hole. Even though he couldn't see it, he knew where it was. Kuroko moaned a little. He leaned against the stall and stuck out his ass a little more.

Aomine kneaded the soft, pale ass as he rubbed his poking erection to Kuroko's entrance.

"A-Aomine-kun. We h-have to- nng...!" Aomine pressed harder. "P-people are- ah- waiting f-for us- nn..."

"Tch." Aomine stopped to let his Shadow dress, "So I get the short end of the stick?"

Kuroko pulled his hoodie over his head and pushed his hair back. "We can go over my house," he said.

Aomine smirked. He unlocked the stall and followed his blue-head out, "That's what I'm talking about."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Y NOT A LOT OF PEOPLE SHOWED ME LOVE? AUTHOR SAD. Show me love this time?**

**_Reply: adgxvnetu:_ Sorry if there aren't any heart thumping moments in this chapter, next chapter; I promise!**

* * *

_Tick, tick, tick_ went the clock. It went on and on, imprinting itself in Kuroko's head. He sat in detention with a bunch of other kids. That was because he fell asleep in all of his classes, but it wasn't his fault— it was Aomine-kun's. That restless sex-monster kept going even when Kuroko was half asleep. Aomine finished at 5 in the morning, his energy barely wasted. He stopped because Kuroko was threatening to kick him out naked.

Kuroko sighed softly with a small blush dotting his cheeks. His phone quietly rang in his hand. He answered it, not caring that a teacher was watching him.

"Hello?"

Harsh panting came through the speaker. "Where.. are.. you?"

Kuroko frowned. "Kise-kun? I'm at school. Where else would I be?"

"Come quick. Basketball court. They are about to play each other," Kise said quickly.

"Who-" Kuroko suspiciously started, but the other end cut him off with the dial tone.

Kuroko pocketed the phone, slipped on his bag and walked out of the classroom. He'll make up the detention hour tomorrow.

* * *

People lined up against the chain-linked fence of the court. Their faces pressed into the metal; fingers looped in the little diamond-shaped gaps. Judging by the stench of sweat, they were all basketball players. Kuroko wrinkled his nose as a couple of guys passed him, their sweating smell blowing into his face. He breathed through his mouth, while fearing of 'tasting' the sweat.

Everyone there was much taller than the 5'6" Shadow. This time his height was not at his advantage. Kuroko stood on the tip of his toes as he struggled to see above the taller teens. All he glimpsed at were some people huddled together in a circle. Kuroko tried seeing more, but someone knocked him down. And also this time his weak presence was not at his advantage.

"Dude, I just knocked into something."

The guy's friend frowned and looked down somewhere near Kuroko, "Weird."

"I know right?"

The two walked off with puzzled looks on their faces. Kuroko got up and dusted himself. His uniform got dirtied. Kuroko kept trying to dust off a mark on his pants that just wouldn't budge. He silently cursed his presence and the guy. It was their fault that this happened.

"Baka. You know that won't help," Aomine said smiling. He handed Kuroko a damp towel.

Kuroko looked at Aomine, his face expressionless as usual. "Is that water or sweat on it?"

Aomine laughed and crouched down. He shook his head, still laughing. The towel dabbed at the stain on Kuroko's pants, slowly cleaning it off. Aomine could feel eyes watching him, but he didn't mind. It wasn't a crime to lend a helping hand, was it? Aomine believed it wasn't but Kuroko thought otherwise. His pale face was blushing like crazy. He hid his face behind his hands, embarrassed.

The dark-headed teen stood up. He watched Kuroko tremble slightly from the eyes on him. Even though Aomine finished cleaning, Kuroko still hid his face. A small frown tugged at the tanned lips. Aomine turned to the staring people and glared at them, making sure his eyes were narrowed enough to scare them. He bared his teeth, feeling like a loin protecting his cub. Once all the eyes were gone, Aomine held Kuroko's wrist and pulled him behind a large tree. The dark shading of leaves covered the two from prying eyes.

"Tetsu," Aomine softly said. He released his hand and waited patiently for Kuroko to stop hiding._ "Tetsu."_

Kuroko slowly uncovered his face, and met a pair of lips on his. Their lips moulded together into a perfect fit. Aomine pressed his body against Kuroko's smaller one. He hummed happily before pulling back so Kuroko could breathe. Aomine always like this part where Kuroko would struggle to catch up with what happened and complain how it was inappropriate.

The pale lips opened, ready to lecture Aomine but Aomine pulled Kuroko in for another kiss before Kuroko could even start. Aomine slipped his tongue in the parted mouth, and slowly worked his magic. He rubbed his hungry tongue against Kuroko's, pulling a small moan from the innocent teen. He then grounded his groin on the skinny thigh. Aomine didn't shed a single fuck that he was doing dirty things in public, because it was _Kuroko's_ fault. Who told him to seduce Aomine with his cuteness? Kuroko did it by himself; therefore it was Kuroko's fault if anyone gets caught.

Jaws snapped down on Aomine's tongue. Aomine cussed, tasting blood.

"What the hell, Kuroko?!" Aomine hissed. He spit out the blood from his mouth.

"Please. We're in public for goodness sake," Kuroko sighed. He straightened himself maturely despite the tent in his pants. He pulled down his jacket so that it'd cover as much as it could.

Aomine clicked his tongue and pinned Kuroko up the tree. He clamped his teeth onto Kuroko's silky neck. The teeth deeply sunk into the flesh, making Kuroko gasp in pain and his hands clutch Aomine's shirt.

"There," Aomine happily declared as he extracted his mouth. He smiled proudly as the bite marks reddened and could be noticed by the worse eyesight.

Tears brimmed the bright eyes. "Aomine-kun... You jerk!" Kuroko pushed past Aomine's body barricade and walked off with his hand on his neck. Aomine smirked, feeling extremely accomplished as he trailed behind the small swinging hips. Aomine bit his lips. He wanted to eat that body, but first he had something to do. Kuroko's body will just have to wait.

* * *

The small teen finally found a spot next to the fence. He glanced around the court, unsure of what was happening.

"They are playing a game. One on one," Kise appeared suddenly beside Kuroko.

"Who?"

Kise smirked. "Kagamicchi and Aominecchi."

Kuroko watched the two teens on the court. Again? Why another game?

A teen subbing in as the referee held up a single hand, signalling that the game was about to start. "Shut up everyone! The game is about to begin." The spectacle quieted down, allowing the referee to speak.

"As we stand here today," he started, sounding very much like a preacher, "We witness the final battle between Ace, Aomine and Kagami. As all of y'all know, Aomine is leaving for his flight tomorrow morning. He will be overseas for the rest of high school and college. So y'all bitches better respect this game and shut the fuck up." The referee grinned and let Kagami and Aomine continue to practice and stretch.

Kuroko leaned into the fence, his hands holding tight onto the links. His heart pounded anxiously. Was Aomine really leaving for 5 years? 5... Years.

The short teen desperately tried to catch his former Light's attention. But Aomine only glanced off him. He avoided telling Kuroko for a reason; he couldn't bear Kuroko's pain-filled eyes. Aomine pulled away from his circle of supporters and regretfully made his way to Kuroko. He stood a safe distance from the pale outstretched hand.

"What is it? Are you too impatient to wait for my d?" Aomine smirked.

"Why didn't you tell me you're still leaving? Didn't you promise last night that you'd stay?" Kuroko reached out— his fingers barely brushed Aomine's arm.

Aomine turned around. "Don't believe everything I say. I broke the last promise I made to you. Aren't you smart enough to know that I'd break this one, too? You're just another one-night stand, Kuroko."

"Why are you calling me Kuroko, again? You just called me Tetsu earlier."

Aomine's shoulders lifted up in a lazy shrug. "You were imagining it," Aomine said and walked back.

Kuroko yearned for the retreating teen to come back. But it was inevitable; Aomine wasn't listening to Kuroko anymore. Kuroko grabbed his bag and left the court. He pushed past the circle of basketball players, past the fangirls, and out of the park. If Aomine didn't care about him anymore, then Kuroko wouldn't either. He grounded his jaw, willing the tears burning behind his eyes to not fall.

He sat down on a bench about a mile away from the roaring court. Kuroko pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face in the fabric of his bag. He didn't care if it was dirty. What the hell mattered anymore? Aomine kept sending mixed signals and in the end Kuroko was just a toy. He was a replacement of a prostitute. Instead of spending hundreds for a night in bed, Aomine spent nothing but lies to fill Kuroko's ears. Aomine threw away Kuroko like nothing.

Kuroko felt like nothing. He, lied by the one who he loves, realized something today. It was Kuroko, himself, who started this mess. If that wretched day didn't happen, would Aomine be sitting next to Kuroko right now and kiss him softly on his forehead, hug him tightly and never let go? If Kuroko never made that one mistake of running into Kagami's welcoming arms, would Aomine still have kept his promise? Kuroko nodded to himself. Aomine wouldn't be playing a departing game; he'd be telling how much he loved Kuroko. They would be sitting under the setting sun, kissing on the beach, and sleeping in each other's arms until the stars rose.

Yes, that could've happened. But no, it's too late now.

If Aomine didn't have a single shed of love for Kuroko anymore, he would not have had told Kuroko that he was leaving. Aomine could have just lied and left quietly. But no, Aomine told Kuroko... when he didn't have to. So could this mean... Aomine... Still loves Kuroko?

Kuroko's head silently lifted up. His eyes slightly ached as he blinked the dryness away. A few park lamps lit up as the sun faded into the orange horizon. Red rays softly touched Kuroko's cold body before they completely disappeared. A sudden cold breeze slipped up the thin dress shirt hugging Kuroko's small frame. He shivered; he needed to go home. But sitting in the cold alone on a bench was oddly comfortable. It wasn't what Kuroko fantasized about, but since he didn't have Aomine, what else would he expect?

He chuckled— feeling like a madman from the strange looks passbyers gave him. No body cares about him, so why should Kuroko care? Kuroko slipped off his coat and pushed it to the side. He sat in the growing cold, not noticing that his body shivered uncontrollably. His teeth chattered and his lips began to chap. Kuroko thought to himself, _l__et the flu take over me. Make me sick to the point that I'd die of a fever. That won't hurt, right?_

Kuroko's arm began to hurt as if the blood stopped circulating in his veins. He laughed to himself, _i__mpossible._

His eyelids got heavier and heavier as more time passed. _Maybe I'll sleep for a little bit and then I'll go home; I don't want to die today afterall, hehe. This bench is more comfortable than that thing I call a bed. I promise myself just ten minutes. _And then the sleep took over Kuroko's conscience and body.

* * *

He had a weird dream. Kuroko was driving in a brand new Caddy. It smelled of yummy leather and anaesthetics, because the dealer was an illegal surgeon. No biggie. Kuroko smoothed his hands over the leather, letting the texture capture him. And a small prick. He frowned as he looked at his hand. There was nothing, but a droplet of red liquid formed in the crook of his elbow. Wasn't blood supposed to ooze out from where the wound was? Kuroko shrugged it off, not really caring. He continued to admire his new car.

Kuroko hesitantly pressed a random button on a panel of buttons. He waited for something to happen, but nothing happened. Unless the sudden heat on his ass counted. It reached down to the tip of his toes to the blood in his head. The warmth filled his body, making Kuroko smile.

A row of functions lined the bottom of the driver's seat. Kuroko pushed one and it made the seat drop back. He continued to hold it. Bit by bit, the seat moved back until it was flat like a bed. Kuroko grinned and tried out another one. This one controlled the headrest. He tilted it so that it propped up his head, making him comfortable. A neatly folded blanket sat on the passenger seat. Kuroko covered his body with the blanket and pulled it over his mouth. He settled himself deep within the seat and closed his eyes, sighing...

"He just moved..."

"Sh! Sir..."

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry, it's..."

"W-what?" Kuroko groggily mumbled, not making out what the voices were saying.

Kuroko frowned slightly. A sudden beam of light shined on his eyelids. He squeezed them shut, not used to it. He noticed a small beeping that grew louder each beep until it pierced his eardrum. Kuroko instinctively covered his ears, but something held him back, only making his hands stop at his chest. It stuck to his skin. As he yanked, the thing stretched his skin out, clinging on. Kuroko gave up and relaxed his arm.

He slowly opened one eye, testing how bright it was. The white glare resided into a soft glow. It was safe, so Kuroko peeled his other eye open. The two orbs gradually adjusted to the lighting. Once that was done, Kuroko looked at his surroundings. Ugly paintings of flowers hung on plain green walls. Cheesy smiling hellium balloons floated in the corner like magical things. Vases of fresh flowers sat on a nearby table. Some 3D, pop out cards lined side-by-side on the bedside table. They called out for Kuroko to play with them, but a cough stopped him from reaching out.

Three people stood together, while one sat by Kuroko's railing bed. It was Aomine. He had a worried look on his face, his hands clasped tightly in his fidgeting lap. Kuroko tried extending his hand out. He wanted to touch Aomine and ask what was wrong. But some wire tube thingy kept him from going too far. It connect to an IV drip. _Why do I need an IV drip? _Kuroko thought.

"I don't know why I'm here or why Aomine-kun is here, but where is my Cadillac?" Kuroko blurted out before anyone could speak. "If one of y'all took it, fess up now. 'Cause I might forgive you. It's fine, so just be 'onest. O-kay?"

Aomine snickered. The female nurse, who was standing, giggled. The doctor pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, coughing out a small chuckle.

"Kuroko Tetsuya... What were you thinking of accomplishing by sitting in the cold with barely anything warm on you?" The doctor asked, his eyes training on Kuroko's dazed ones.

Kuroko huffed out a laugh. "I was trying to catch his attention, sir," he said as he pointed at Aomine.

The doctor nodded, jotting down something.

"Wouldn't you do it, too? I mean like, tis' guy kept giving me mixed signals. One day he's all lovey dovey and some days he's cold like winter in the morning. I have feelings, too! You promised not to leave me! W-why?" Kuroko asked softly as tears streamed down his face. "If I died, maybe you'd finally confess that you can't live without me..."

The nurse hiccuped, her eyes red and watery. She nodded as if understanding Kuroko's drugged rambling.

Aomine clench his hands into fists and hung his head. "Kuroko..."

"Vat? Are you gonna tell me why?"

"Shut up will you?"

"Never! Tell me why!"

"I liked you better quiet," Aomine mumbled as he leaned over Kuroko. He planted a kiss on Kuroko's lips, quieting the Shadow down.

The doctor and nurse recognized their cue to leave. They slipped out the door and closed it with a _click_.

The last thing the nurse glimpsed at were pale arms wrapping tightly around a tanned neck. She smiled as she ran to catch up with the doctor. Her confidence grew a bit more. _If that little boy can do it, I can, too,_ she thought. Her eyes watched hopefully at the handsome, serious man beside her._ Today, I will do it._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I threw this chapter together in a few days, so I couldn't plan ahead and push in some "romantic-y" parts. Also, sorry for the late update; my Sensei(s) decided to surprise me w/ projects, quizzes, tests, and shit like that. Thanks to this guurl/¿boy?/unicorn: Aomine (Marcy).**

****NOW HIRING: A MUSE. **PAY: YOU GET TO READ THE CHAPTERS BEFORE EVERYONE ELSE. **REQUIREMENTS: SMUTTY, LIGHT FLUFFY, ROMANTIC MIND - BE ABLE TO PUT UP WITH ME (ramblings, hyper, lazy-self). Anyone up for this? ^^**

* * *

Aomine's warm hands held his as he slept. It was so peaceful that he didn't even notice the hand slipping out of his. He made a note to wake up later and see why the hand left him, but sleeping erased that note. His hand twitched as the sleep slowly wore off. Kuroko closed his hand, capturing air. He panicked - his hand grabbed at anything, but the large, warm hand was replaced with a cold metal bar. At the realization that the hand was no longer there, the blue eyes snapped open. Kuroko immediately recovered his dazed self and sat up. He quickly scanned the room. Only that nice nurse was present. She held the clipboard away from her face, and looked at the patient.

"Something wrong, honey?" She asked nicely. Miss. Nurse stepped closer to the bed. Her hand rested softly on the railing.

"Where is he?" Kuroko asked, his voice shaking.

"That cutie with you? Oh, he left a few hours earlier to catch his flight at, hm, 5?"

Kuroko looked at the clock hanging in the corner. 4:28 a.m., it was still early.

Kuroko held onto the nurse's wrist. His eyes pleaded as he spoke, "Please, I have to go stop him," he tugged the tubes taped on him, "Please take these out."

The lady bit her lip uncertainly. She glanced at the little window on the door and back at the pitiful boy. "You're being released at 8 anyways," she sighed, "I'll cover for you. I'd do the same thing, too. So go." The nurse unattached the needles and handed Kuroko his clothes before leaving.

_Why? Why did you leave, Aomine?_ Thoughts raced through Kuroko's groggy head as he pulled on his pants. His clumsy hands failed at pulling up the zipper. It held the little tab and tried to pull, but the tab slipped out of the pale fingers. Kuroko frowned, his face wrinkling in frustration. He tried once again, succeeding. _You little stubborn zipper. _Kuroko hastily put on the rest of his clothes, and slipped on the sneakers under the bed.

Without delay, Kuroko rushed out the ward. The strong stench of medicine and nearly dead people hung in the air. It suffocated him. He covered his mouth and nose, advancing through the bustling floor.

Doctors, nurses, patients in wheelchairs, and limping kids crowded his path. Kuroko weaved in and out - reminding him of basketball practice. He imagined a basketball dribbling under the pad of his fingers as he got closer to the sliding entrance doors. Kuroko was so close, so close to stopping Aomine. But of course, some hand held him from leaving. Cold, sanitized hands gripped Kuroko's bony shoulders and twirled him around. The doctor's stern eyes glared at him. The nurse behind the doctor mouthed an apology and clutched a clipboard close to her chest, leaving. Kuroko tore his eyes away from the pink scrubs and stared right back at the doctor. The doc's name tag read, "Dr. Anitoy."

"Just where do you think you're going to, young man?" Dr. Anitoy asked. He loosened his hold, but still kept it on the short teen's shoulder.

The doctor towered a good half a foot taller than Kuroko. Dr. Anitoy overwhelmed the light presence. "I have to go somewhere," Kuroko said, flatly.

"I can see that," the doctor pushed his glasses up with a finger. "Who do you think you are? Superman? I think not. You're injured; you have no inhuman healing powers, no strong body, so go back to your damn room and sit there until I say you're healthy enough to leave."

"But-"

"Don't '_but'_ me, Kuroko. You are in no condition to leave."

"Yes, I am. I have to go," Kuroko said. His usual dead-pan voice had a tinge of pleading, sadness, and well... emotion.

Dr. Anitoy crossed his arms, looking down at Kuroko with a superior aura. "Tell me why."

Kuroko went still. A small, cold chill rippled down his back. Why did he want to go? He wanted to stop Aomine-kun from leaving, of course. But, why? Kuroko didn't want Aomine to leave forever. He didn't want to let Aomine go and never be able to see him anymore. Aomine somehow found a small place in Kuroko's heart and head. Everyone that the blunette cared for had an equal share in the muscle in his chest, but Aomine's share steadily grew larger, taking over the small heart. That short-tempered, competitive, out-going, protective, lazy dark head was more than special to Kuroko. Kuroko loved him. He loved him more than he would like to. But that's how human emotions are; _they go overboard._

"I love him. _I love him."_

A small something flashed behind the glasses. "I see," Dr. Anitoy said, letting go of Kuroko. He sighed, "You might as well go. But you _will_ come back tomorrow for a check-up, or I will come find you and drag you here." The doctor knew the small boy had too much on his mind right now to listen. He didn't mind, because he felt extremely happy as he watched Kuroko run out the hospital. A smile played on his lips.

"I've never seen you smile before, Doctor. It's cute."

Dr. Anitoy coughed, returning to his old self. "Come on. We still have patients that need us." He turned around and stiffly walked back, his white coat floating behind him. The tips of his ears were pink, making the nurse giggle.

The nurse looked out the glass doors. Kuroko was long gone, but the nurse knew it was still a long way until he would reach Aomine. She pulled out a folded note from her pocket. The creases were wearing out, as if it was opened and closed many times. The nurse read it over and over again, deciding whether or not she should follow the note's directions. But she knew better than that. Then again, the writer would know she let him down.

_"Dear Miss,_

_Once Kuroko wakes up and find me gone, please don't tell him where I went. I have pondered over this shit for days, and I've decided__—i_t's better to let him go. I will keep betraying his feelings, making him hurt and confused. I hate relationships. Being committed isn't my type of thing. I feel that it's best to just let that baka go. After all, I can barely hold onto him. Kuroko barely shows any emotion and when he does, it's usually because of me doing some fucked up shit. I don't want that for him anymore. He deserves some better asshole. I'm leaving this task to you, to stop him from coming after me. If he does, I'll never be able to board that plane and go. If he does, I'll find another way to hurt him, again. Please don't tell him. I trust you with all of this even though I don't know you. I trust you; please keep your feelings to yourself and think about this. Kuroko deserves better.

_-Aomine"_

"Sorry, Aomine-chan. A woman's instinct never goes wrong. I hope it works well," the nurse thought to herself before walking back to the patients.

* * *

Ticket in hand, Aomine thanked the lady and pulled along his luggage to the terminal. He tucked the ticket in his duffel bag and took a seat, waiting for the departing announcement. Fingers picked at the stray thread on the armrest, anxious for something to happen. Something was about to happen. Aomine glanced at the clock above him. He knew something will happen; something always happens.

Aomine slumped into his seat after sitting uncomfortably on-guard for ten minutes. He stretched and groaned. This bullcrap is full of bullcrap. An exhausted yawn washed over Aomine. He should not have had stayed up all night. Pulling an all-nighter was the worst thing, ever. But it was worth losing sleep to watch Kuroko's defenseless body sleep. His black lashes would flutter and his hand would cutely twitch before going still. Aomine sighed loudly.

"A-om-ine-kun," someone breathlessly whispered.

"Shitty nurse," Aomine mumbled. "Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

"I couldn't stay asleep- you left."

"Well, I wouldn't want to miss my flight."

"Please turn around," Kuroko said.

Aomine shrugged, "Why won't you just come around?"

Kuroko did. He walked around, and stopped, standing in front of Aomine. His pale face red from the morning cold- his long blue hair messy from the wind. He sat in the chair next to the taller teen. Kuroko let silence hang in the air until he could remember what to do. He blew warm air into his frozen hands while he thought.

The tanned teen lifted up Kuroko and placed him in his lap. He leaned into the flawless neck, his lips trailing up the skin. He breathed in the sweet scent, "So, why did you come?"

"Don't leave," Kuroko said. His voice quivered slightly as Aomine's hot breath huffed on the back of his neck. Warm long arms wrapped loosely around Kuroko's small torso and rested on his hip bones. Kuroko winced, "We're in public."

"So?"

"This is a public disturbance."

Aomine placed butterfly kisses behind Kuroko's ear. "It won't be if you stay quiet and don't attract attention," Aomine whispered. His trancing voice danced into Kuroko's ear, filling every inch of the small body.

"Hah-" Kuroko gasped. His hands weakly clutched onto Aomine's larger ones.

Aomine pulled a hand away and firmly held the Shadow's jaw, turning the whole head to the side. Aomine pressed his mouth to the other mouth. His lips spread open, tongue snaking out. He flicked his tongue across Kuroko's bottom lip teasingly. He flitted back and forth, doing a little dance. Aomine pressed his tongue down on the clenching lips._ "Open your mouth for me, Tetsu."_

The way he said Tetsu made Kuroko melt. All the defenses fell one by one, all the worries disappeared, and Kuroko's reasons for being here faded one by one. He opened his lips; not long after, Aomine thrust his tongue down Kuroko's throat. The wet muscles rubbed hotly against each other. Some liquid dribbled down the corners of Kuroko's small mouth. Kuroko whimpered softly. He scrambled in Aomine's lap until their chests touched. His neck ached, but he didn't mind and continued. He unzipped his jacket and slipped the arms around him into it.

"Are you going to take lead today?" Aomine asked; his hands caressed Kuroko's waist through the thin shirt. A few fingers hooked under the hem, just lifting it slightly. He then pressed his fingers at the peeking boxers that were pulled up higher than the jeans. "Playing blue today? How did you know this was one of my favorite colors?"

Kuroko encircled his arms around Aomine's tanned neck, letting the intense body heat travel up his arms. "These were the only colors you brought for me," Kuroko murmured.

Aomine snickered. Tears swelled up at the corners of his eyes. He kissed Kuroko and grinned in mirth. His fingers dragged across the boxers' waistband while watching the blue head's cute face contort in pain; the pain of being teased with a straining erection. Aomine's hand slithered up the shirt, and flicked a hard nub. He captured one in between his fingers, twisting and pulling. Kuroko tightened his arms around Aomine's neck. He dropped his head into the teen's neck, hiding from anyone watching. His head pressed against the broad chest. He had a full view of the little chimney/mountain/hill/chicken house on his lap.

Kuroko's large jacket covered what was happening from any prying eyes on either side of their body.

The large hand stopped teasing the sore nipples. _"Open it."_

"What are you talking about?" Kuroko spoke into Aomine's chest.

"Your jeans- unzip them."

"But-"

_"Tetsu-"_

Kuroko dug his nails into Aomine's shoulder. "Be quiet and no, I will not. It's indecent and disgusting," Kuroko whispered.

"Do it or _I'll show everyone your cute erect dick_," Aomine threatened roughly in Kuroko's ear.

The pale Shadow nervously unzipped his jeans. His package bulged out, grazing Aomine's crotch. Now that Kuroko actually saw it, Aomine wasn't even aroused. "Aomine, why-"

"If you want me to become hard, you'll have to do better than moan, Tetsu," Aomine smirked.

"Like what?"

"You know what."

Kuroko placed a shaking hand on his fabricated cock, flinching. He hesitantly began to move his palm- grinding, and squeezing his arousal. Kuroko tugged the waistband down a bit, releasing the erection. He held the hilt, rocking his wrists as he relieved it. Aomine watched in satisfaction, while Kuroko groaned faintly with his dripping dick twitching in his hand. The tanned athlete touched Kuroko's inner thigh. He palmed the rough jeans, having his thumbs rub little circles. Immediately, Kuroko choked on the breath he took. The smaller teen moaned into Aomine's ear, his hot lips attaching to the lobe.

"I don't want to do this anymore," Kuroko said. He let his hand drop. His wrist was sore and burning. Blood just didn't want to flow to his fingers either.

"Oh well, that's just too bad," Aomine murmured before capturing Kuroko's lips.

And over the loudspeaker,_ "Flight 36 to America is boarding in 15 minutes. Please go to the designated area."_


	9. Their End

**A/N: **After 4 different versions of this chapter, I have finished! Thanks for every supporter: readers (including people who just click the first chapter and leave), followers, favoriters, and reviewers! This is the end, and I'm sorry for the delay D':. But here it is! It has been fun and well, successful. I thought I'd never complete this, but I FUCKING DID. **THANK YOU (heart). ~**

**PDA: **Public Display of Affection

* * *

Aomine kept Kuroko in a tight embrace, snuggling his face in the crook of his Shadow's collar. He inhaled the faint vanilla scent and smiled. His hands rested lightly on the small hips while Kuroko's wrapped around Aomine's waist.

The two reserved a spot right next to Aomine's gate. They didn't really reserve it; people just somehow walked around them, shaping a nice little bubble for them. There was hardly any space, but they didn't mind since it was more than enough to stand there together.

"Aomine," Kuroko whispered hotly against tan lips.

"Hm?" Aomine hummed. He inched closer until the tips of their noses brushed. The sudden lust between them caused several people to glance over with rosy cheeks.

"K-"

Kuroko barely started his sentence and Aomine already knew what the blunette wanted. He placed his lips above the pale ones softly at first, and then pressed in a bit harder at the Shadow's faint whimper. Aomine pushed the small body against the floor-to-ceiling windows and continued kissing. He blindly groped any flesh he could grab on, and smiled in satisfaction as Kuroko's whimpers turned into suppressed moans. His tongue pushed through weak lips and explored the hot cavern. Kuroko laced his fingers in his Light's thick dark hair, pulling it slightly - knowing that Aomine liked that.

With Kuroko's bottom lip in between Aomine's pearly whites, he pulled back and let the softness slide out.

Their harsh breathing and flushed cheeks made them smile. A small tap on Aomine's shoulder didn't stop him from smiling. The security guard had a hand resting on the gun in its holder.

"Sir, your PDA is making people uncomfortable. So I'm going to let you two youngsters off with a warning. Please don't do this again," he said. His grave voice made Aomine's shoulders shake with laughter. The man frowned, "Do you have a problem?"

Aomine shook his head. "I don't have a problem, sir."

The guard nodded his head. "Good," he said and walked back to his post on the other side of the airport.

When Aomine looked back at Kuroko, a weak slap met his head. He winced and frowned. "What?" he asked.

The Ace's impossibly cute confused face made Kuroko cover his mouth with the back of his hand and giggled. The laughter grew and eventually both hands had to cover Kuroko's mouth so that the noise wouldn't cause the guard to come back. Aomine's frown deepened with worry and curiosity.

"What?" he asked, again. Aomine tilted his head to the side.

"Nothing," Kuroko said, happily.

Aomine sighed, "But-"

_"We are sorry for the delay everyone. The flight to America will be boarding soon."_

The once happy and cute atmosphere turned cold and tense in a blink of an eye. Kuroko tensed and Aomine couldn't look into the bright blue eyes anymore. The distance already felt endless yet they didn't move from each other.

"Aomine..." Kuroko said quietly, sliding to the floor.

Aomine stood up and pulled Kuroko up as well. Kuroko still didn't meet his Light's eyes, but Aomine did.

"Tetsu, look at me."

Kuroko shook his head, stubbornly refusing.

"Please," Aomine murmured. Large hands cupped Kuroko's face and lifted it up, making his eyes meet darker ones. The Light leaned in and placed a firm chaste kiss. "I can never read your mind," he chuckled," no one ever can. But tell me what's wrong."

"You're surprisingly soft today," Kuroko said. Before he continued, he returned the kiss. "Will you..." he started, but the rest of the words were stuck in his swelling throat.

Aomine's thumb softly wiped away a falling tear. "Well, I have to, don't I? It's the last time we're going to see each other until a few years."

That made Kuroko churn inside. He felt torn, like anyone else would. It hurt.

Reassuring arms wrapped around trembling shoulders, soothing the Shadow.

"Will you remember me?" a voice barely audible whispered.

Aomine hesitated, unsure of what he heard. "What?"

"Will you remember me?" Kuroko repeated.

A smile stretched upon the Ace's face. He laced their hands together, locking the pale fingers between his tan ones. "You're dangerously cute. I would eat you out right now if I could."

Kuroko blushed, and hid his face against Aomine's broad chest. "Be serious, Aomine-kun."

"I am," he said and nipped a red-tipped ear. He would always remember the deadpan Shadow. They spent a lot of time together, and yet barely talked. It didn't bother Aomine, because Kuroko was Kuroko. And he loved that - the quietness, the occasional cuteness, the love for vanilla shakes, and the determination; all of it. He wouldn't forget the afternoons spent with Kuroko- watching him practice to become better. Nor the days when they lazy it out together. Aomine also wouldn't forget their Generation of Miracles days. Their celebrations after every win, and just the simple things held a spot somewhere within Aomine. They were all things that Aomine couldn't let go, no matter how much he changed.

"I love you, a lot," Aomine whispered. "That sounded less corny in my head," he sheepishly grinned.

"Me, too," Kuroko mumbled shyly.

_"Flight 36 is now boarding. Please proceed to the designated gate," _said the speaker overhead.

"Well," Aomine sighed. He picked up his bags and slung them over his shoulder. Then he fished out the plane tickets from his pocket. He leaned down, and closed the distance between their lips. The kiss was slow and passionate. It expressed their goodbyes instead of saying it out. Aomine pulled back and smiled. "I'll miss you." He then turned around, proceeding to the forming line at the gate's doors.

"Wait," Kuroko held onto Aomine's jacket. "You didn't tell me. Will you remember?"

Aomine snickered. "You're secretly demanding, aren't you?"

Kuroko's face heated up as Aomine stood in front of him. The tall teen leaned down and whispered something in Kuroko's ear, then left. He went to the attendant at the gate, handed her his ticket, and went through the doors.

Aomine already boarded the plane yet Kuroko calmly stayed in his spot. He stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets and walked to the exit. The morning cold hit him as he stepped out of the warm airport. Kuroko sighed out puffs of air and watched it disperse.

"Will you really keep your promise, Aomine?" Kuroko murmured to the rising sun.

* * *

_6 years later_

"Where are you going?" Kagami asked as he patted his hair dry with a towel.

"I'm meeting someone." Kuroko finished his routine after practice- changing out of his basketball shorts for sweatpants and a hoodie.

The red head raised his brows, smirking. "Is it a girlfriend? Maybe it's a boyfriend?"

Kuroko snickered, "You know I don't have one." He stuffed his clothes into a backpack then zipped it close. "It's just someone I haven't seen in a while."

Kagami grunted, "Whatever. Walk safely."

"Who said I was walking?" Kuroko jingled the keys in his hand and threw a 'thank you' over his shoulder as he left.

On the way to his destination, butterflies flew around in his stomach. He anticipated this day for the longest time and now here it was.

Kuroko finally arrived. He stood outside the sliding entrance doors. He nervously tugged at the drawstrings on his hood, pondering on what he'd say. After all, it has been a while and both of them changed over their separation. Kuroko took a deep breath, exhaled and entered.

Here he was, again: the airport. But this time, instead of sadness, he'd be happy.

A pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind. The familiar musky scent filled Kuroko's lungs as he turned around in the arms.

"Hey," the person said.

"Sorry. Have you been waiting long?" Kuroko asked, guilty for taking his time to arrive.

"Too long," Aomine mumbled before capturing the pale lips. He missed how their lips fitted each other perfectly, the softness, and how it felt so _good._ He pushed through Kuroko's lips and inspected every inch inside the mouth. Aomine barely noticed how Kuroko struggled against his tongue. Aomine leaned back. "Stop resisting me," he frowned.

Kuroko winced, "It's been a while, and I forgot how demanding you were."

Aomine snickered, and kissed the shorter male's forehead. "I kept my promise- that's the important thing."

"You didn't yet."

The dark head's eyes widened, questioning what Kuroko meant.

"You said you'd love me forever once you return," Kuroko started. "It's not forever, yet," he said blankly.

Aomine smirked. He held Kuroko's chin and lifted it up, making their eyes meet. "You became more talkative. I guess you're right. I'll," he bent down, "love you until forever until you're satisfied."

"But that doesn't tell me when it'll be forever," the blunette said.

"I will love you until time's end, and I'll even put in a bonus if you want it."

"What?"

Aomine whispered seductively, "I'll eat you out every day, ram myself into your tight hole, and make you addicted to my dick that you'll come begging for it."

Kuroko frowned. "No thanks," he whispered back.

The tanned male shrugged. "Well you have no choice anyways, because we're going to be with together for a _long, long,_ _long time."_

"Stop it," Kuroko murmured, blushing. He covered his face, unable to face Aomine.

"I missed you."

"Me, too," Kuroko's muffled voice escaped from the gaps between his fingers.


End file.
